1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a writing utensil.
2. The Related Art
Writing utensils are known which have several leads of a different type or a different colour, which can be optionally brought into the writing position. For instance, a pendulum means, may be disposed in area of the press mechanism, which couples a press mechanism with a selected lead under the effect of gravity and a position of the shaft housing so that upon the acutation of the press mechanism the respective lead is advanced. In other embodiments, driving cams are disposed on the press mechanism which can engage at longitudinally displaceable supporting means of the leads via driving lugs in order to advance a selected lead into the writing position as a function of a rotational movement of the press mechanism. The latter arrangement can mostly only be used in writing utensils with two leads. The means suited for more than two leads are relatively expensive, susceptible to failures and expensive as regards production and assembly.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a writing utensil having the features of the preamble in such fashion that a reliable function is ensured with a simple, low-cost design.